


Four Times She Kissed Him, One Time He Kissed Her, and a Bonus

by RdmFavCpls



Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: First meeting, studying, sleepover, hospital. She gave him a brief kiss, a slow friendship was born between the two. Than a dance gave him the courage to give her a kiss.





	Four Times She Kissed Him, One Time He Kissed Her, and a Bonus

Title: Four Times She Kissed Him, One Time He Kissed Her, Plus A Bonus

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata

Rating: T

Summary: First meeting, studying, sleepover, hospital. She gave him a brief kiss, a slow friendship was born between the two. Than a dance gave him the courage to give her a kiss.

Author’s Note: The story starts off with Ami being a freshman in high school, Arata is a sophomore. The story ends with Arata being a freshman in community type of college, Ami is a senior of high school.

Another Author’s Note: I have it to where it is just Arata and his mom and they are struggling money wise but that isn’t noticeable until closer to the end. I also have it to where they are close.

The final Author’s Note: Dr. Mori is mentioned and if you haven’t read my unfinished series, Dancing Around Friends, than his description is in there. 

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Digimon franchise. I also have no idea if the website is a real website.

~~Story Begins~~

 

Arata didn’t care if her got weird stares or if people thought he was unapproachable, he simply did not want to be at this party. He strongly disliked parties, especially parties where there was drinking. He was here at this party to be a designated driver, so that’s why he was sitting alone at a table with his own water bottle, working on his french homework. He really should get a tutor in it.

“Bonjour monsieur, puis-je avoir ce siège?” a female asked from next to him causing him to stare at a red hair, blue eyes lady, he’s never seen before. His helpful mind first thought was She’s pretty.

“What?” Arata questioned glaring at the giggling stranger. 

“I said, hello sir, may I have this seat?” she said holding onto the vacant chair to his left.

“I don’t care,” Arata said thinking she’ll take it over to a different table. He was surprised when she sat down in the chair. “What are you doing?”

“I believe I am sitting,” she responded with a bright smile on her face.

“I can see that, but why are you sitting here?”

“Besides the fact I have a better view of my three friends I’m in charge of? You looked like you needed someone to sit next to you to help you with what appears to be french,” she said.

“I see, so you are just going to help out a random person with their homework?”

“I helped a random Digimon get a circus job,” she responded flatly.

“A Digimon with a circus job? You are joking.”

“Completely serious, poor Digimon was trying so hard and kept getting rejected. He was close to tears,” she said gently before cheering up. “So helping you with French shouldn’t be a problem! Especially since I came back from France two weeks ago.” She placed her arms on the table and leaned closer to him. “So, what are we working on?”

Arata sighed, “You are without a doubt, the most random person I have ever met.”

“Why thank you!”

He couldn’t help but laugh, “You are so weird. Have you been drinking?”

The female grabbed his homework and pulled it in front of her so she could look at it, “I haven’t touched anything, not even the water. Part of the responsibilities I carry as a designated driver.”

“So you act like this everyday?”

“Mhm. What’s your assignment?”

“Translating these words written down into French,” Arata said pointing to the words already written in japanese.

“Well, chicken is poulet -”

“Where do you see chicken?”

The female pointed to the top word, “Isn’t that what it's saying right there?”  
“That’s chair.”

“How does that spell chair? It looks like chicken!”

“It’s chair.”

“Your handwriting sucks,” she deadpanned. “Chair is chaise.”

“I just need the spellings, pre-week work.”

“What dictionary are you using?”

“That book there that’s underneath my notebook.”

The female looked at it before with a slight glare. “I’m only doing this to help,” she said flipping his notebook over. “How well are you with English?”

“Good enough to know their alphabet.”

“Okay, listen to me now,” the female said writing. “Don’t expect me to do this everytime but I’m doing it this once. Go to the bookstore in Nakano Broadway. Tell the lady standing outside that I sent you to pick up a book about the french language. I’ll let her know tomorrow morning over what book I’m talking about. It’s a dictionary but a much easier to read and understand dictionary.”

“Hey, Sanada!” someone yelled causing him to get distracted as he looked to the right. So he didn’t notice the female writing something down on the bottom of the paper. He did hear something rip but he didn’t pay it much mind. “You should learn to liven up! Have a drink!”

“No, thank you,” Arata said.

“There,” the female said standing up and giving him his almost completed homework. “I think I figured out your handwriting if not than the dictionary will help.”

“Wow, thanks,” Arata spoke as she pushed her chair in.

“I gotta go, my friends are staggering,” she said. She bent down and kissed his cheek, “Good luck!”

Arata watched in pure shock as the lady left gathering her friends to leave. “We never introduced ourselves.”

2.

Weeks later and it was final exam time before winter break. Arata was struggling with French and was flipping through both dictionaries when he noticed a piece of paper in his older dictionary. “What the?” He grabbed it and unfolded it.

Bonjour sir,  
Hopefully by now, you know bonjour means hello. Anyway, if you ever need help in french or any subject except for math, call me. I’ll be more than happy to help. Down below is my number.

“Well that explains why that paper was torn,” he said to himself dialing the number that was in the letter. He needed help and why would he refuse the help of a pretty lady who is offering and has been haunting his mind lately too.”

It rang and rang, but there was no answer. Arata hung up and shook his head. Why did he even bother trying? It was possibly a fake -

Ring, Ring

He answered the call on his digivice (after jumping) and he was not expecting the mysterious lady to appear in a holographic image. Her red hair was wet sticking to her face and she was wearing a yellow-one piece swimsuit.

“Sorry, sorry. I was trying to get to my digivice sooner but was swimming, obviously,” she said apologizing before she finally took notice over who called her. “Ah! It’s you!”

“Yes, it’s me. Where do you live that has a pool?”

“I’m at a gym that has an indoor pool. I don’t live here however. So what’s the nature of this call that I was hoping to get sooner?”

“If you wanted this call sooner, than you shouldn’t have put that note in the terrible dictionary. The dictionary you recommended, complete lifesaver by the way.”

“I figured it would.”

“Anyway, I called wanting to know if you would be willingly to help me steady for the final exam, Ms. -”

She stuck her tongue out making a ‘phbth’ sound, “Please none of that Ms. Stuff. Aiba Ami. Ami, preferably.”

“Very well Ami, so would you be willing to help me study for my final exam?”

“I would love to but I’m afraid. I don’t know your name,” Ami spoke.

“Sanada Arata.”

“Okay, Sanada,” Ami said. “Where and what time would you like to meet up?”

“Will EDEN work?”

“Yes, that is if you don’t mind Digimon. I can easily create a private forum for it,” Ami explained.

“I forgot you implied you was a hacker.”

“Cyber sleuth, preferably,” Ami spoke with a smile. “I’ll send you the link when its finish.”

She hung up leaving Arata there confused again. “Cyber sleuth?”

He signed into EDEN heading towards Kowloon and proceeded to hack into his own account getting the digital copies of his french dictionaries and notes. He received a message with a link from Ami and looked at his Keramon. “You ready to make new friends?”

They appeared at the EDEN forum, Arata noticing a basketball court in the corner but then a noise from Keramon caused him to look at his digimon and see a Terriermon and Palmon hugging it.

“Terriermon, Palmon, come back here,” he heard Ami say in front of him. He looked at her and noticed that a Hagurumon was trying to hide behind her. She rubbed her head with sigh, “I know you're excited to make a new friend but you might scare them away.” The two digimon let go of Keramon and went back to Ami.

“You have three Digimon,” Arata commented.

“Three ambitious Digimon,” Ami said. “Go and play basketball. That includes you Haugarmon.”

Keramon looked at Arata, “Go right ahead.” Keramon joined the three in the basketball court. “So a cyber sleuth?”

“Basically a cyber detective,” Ami said. “What do you need help studying with?”

“Pronunciations, I have the spelling and meanings memorized so I’m good with the written part of the test. It’s the oral part I’m worried about.”

“Do you have a conversation with the teacher privately?”

“Yes, and we can guide the conversation.”

“Perfect! We can practice a conversation until you have it memorized or until I get called into work,” Ami commented.

“I need to use twenty of the words on the list,” Arata commented ignoring the call into work statement. He hopes it doesn’t happen.

Ami looked at the list that he handed her, “No worries! With the conversation I have planned, you’ll use forty.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope, so shall we start?”

They were at it for about fifteen minutes, Ami helping Araat pronounce the words he was having troubles with which wasn’t that the many, when her digivice went off signalling a call. She answered it and Arata assumed that the long blonde hair lady was her boss.

“I hate to do this to you Ami, but Matayoshi and I finally believe we know where your friend Sakura and some other girls are gathering. Can you come to the office ASAP?”

“Yep,” Ami said before the call ended. She looked at Arata sadly. “I’m sorry to have to do this you, but you have it mostly perfect.”

“Thank you, it feels like a natural conversation too,” Arata commented.

“Let me see your hand real quick,” Ami said getting up as her Digimon waited at the portal. Arata showed her his hand and watched as she flip it over and proceeded to give a kiss to his hand. 

“It’s weird, I know, but it’s an Atlantean gesture for good luck,” Ami said.

“Atlanian?” Arata asked confused as she ran to the logout portal. “You don’t mean Atlantis, do you?”

“You know your cultures,” Ami said chuckling as she logged out.

“Atlantis culture doesn’t exist,” Arata grumbled looking at his hand, “Atlantis doesn’t exist in the first place!”

3.

Months passed since Arata aced his french final exam and proceeded to hang out with Ami as a friend instead of a study partner and got to see her more. She always seemed to have a smile on her face and willingly to help him with any of his strange activities. His mom thinks he’s changed due to her, he doesn’t see the signs she’s referring too.

He answered the call from her, one of the few to have a special ringtone on his digivice. “Hello.”

“Hi, are you busy?” Ami questioned.

“Not particularly, trying to do my geography homework. Why my teacher wants us to know the locations of the states within USA is beyond me. Why?”

“Well, if you like, I can help you with your geography homework if you would be so kind as to help me with my writing assignment. It will possibly require you to spend the night as well. Again, that is if you don’t mind.”

“Why do you need my help with writing? My handwriting sucks, remember?”

Ami laughed. “It still does but it has improved.” She held up a DVD case of an anime show that used to be popular until it ended. It still has its fans like Arata who recognized the show even though it ended. “I need to watch half of this series and find five difference between the magna books and the show. I haven’t read the books -”

“What makes you think I have?” Arata questioned.

“You showed me a picture of you in a cosplay outfit and told me that after you saw the first episode, you binged read the books,” Ami responded. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have picked this series.”

“So you was listening,” Arata said. “Of course I’ll help you. You helped me out so many times with my own homework.”

“Yay! Thank you so much,” Ami said happily. “If you want, you can meet me at Nakano Broadway around 5. That’s when I get off and I live in the apartments above the businesses here.”

“5 won’’t work since I need to let Mom know where I’ll be at when she gets home at 6:30.”

“What time will work good for you than?”

“7:30.”

“Great, I’ll meet you in front of the tea house than,” Ami said. “Before I forget, thank you for the help.”

It was going on 3 in the morning when they finally got to the halfway point in the series. A little after they got done watching it and Ami filled out her homework papers for it, Arata fell asleep on the couch when she got up to make more coffee. 

When she saw that he was asleep, she smiled and went to go get him a spare blanket and laid it over him. She placed a lingering kiss on his forehead.

“Good night Sanada,” she whispered before heading to her bedroom and crawling into bed.

She couldn’t sleep that night due to her mind and heart having a conversation about her quickly becoming best friend.

4\. 

Three years later, Arata now a freshmen at college, Ami a senior at her school and they were still friends. Their mostly mutual friends often joke that you’ll find one of them with the other in their spare time. Ami just laughs it off while Arata shakes his head at their teasing. It’s usually Ami visiting him at his work in her spare time, especially since it is hard for him to balance between college and work. It was hard when he first had a job in high school, trying to help his mother with groceries and bills, but now with the cost of college along with rising prices, they were struggling. 

It didn’t help that he entered college with a half scholarship to cover the intuition but his mom was determined for Arata to follow his dreams which is hard when he wants to be a government hacker.

He came home early from college, his last class getting cancelled and his boss ordered him to enjoy a day off. However, when he got home, he saw his mom passed out on the floor, his brain just shut down, letting his instincts take over and once his brain came back on, he was sitting down in the Emergency Room waiting room.

“Crap,” Arata said leaning his head back against the wall. “I have a strong fear of hospitals, close to a phobia of them, plus whatever the expenses of this - Shit! Mom!”

He went up to the desk and asked the tired nurse about his mom, “I’m sorry sir, I don’t have the power to check the status of your mother when our servers are down.”

“Just my luck,” Arata grumbled.

“Arata,” he heard Ami’s voice ask. He looked over to see Ami holding onto a cup carrier filled with coffee cups. “What are you doing here?”

“I found my mother passed out and I don’t even know how long it's been,” Arata said as she walked over to him. “You?”

“Besides coming back from getting coffee?” Ami questioned. “I’m here for three reasons. Work, work related issues, and volunteer services for school.”

“Aren’t you way passed the volunteer services required for your school?” Arata questioned as they walked back to the waiting room.

Ami nodded, “Yes, but the more volunteer hours I complete than the higher scholarship i receive. I’m going for the very difficult scholarship that only three people received before.”

“How many more hours do you need?”

“Ten, I was going to get the majority of it done today, but I can get them done tomorrow,” Ami said grabbing one of the coffee cups and handing it to him. “Here, have my coffee. I’m going to drop these off to their respective people.”

Arata took the coffee and looked at it, “Thank but -”

“It’s purple mermaid, I had planned on trying it but since I’m giving it to you, tell me how it is. I know this may sound weird but would you like to help me type up reports?” Ami asked as he took a sip.

“What type of reports?”

“Case file reports,” Ami explained. “I’ve been busy doing volunteer services and taking up a lot of Digimon lost property cases. Date is unable to do her duties so I’m taking them and adding them to my volunteer work.”

“You’re behind in paperwork in other words,” Arata said with a smirk.

“You have no idea how far behind I am,” Ami said with a sheepish smile.

“And you are asking me to help to help me get my mind off of everything that is going on in my mind,” Arata said taking another drink.

“I am unsure if it’s scary that you know me so well or that I know you so well. So what do you say?”

“I say you have weird taste in coffee but this isn’t too bad,” Arata commented looking at the cup before looking back at Ami. “It’s not like I have anything better to do as I wait, but how will you -”

“My grandfather works here, I can ask to borrow his laptop,” Ami explained. Her digivice beeped and she groaned without looking at it. “It’s Kyoko, wondering why she hasn’t received her coffee. I need to go. I’ll be back.”

Ami walked away and once she was out of Arata’s eyesight, she made a call. “Grandfather, I know what I would like for my birthday and all of the holiday presents this year.”

Arata let out a sigh as she stared back at the coffee cup in his hands. “So caring and kind, yet not once do you consider about yourself. Too bad soon, you’ll be thousands of miles apart.”

Arata knew for a while that he’s had a crush on Ami, but with her getting accepted into high prestigious colleges, he didn’t want to hold her back.

~~Hours Later~~

The sun was close to letting the night sky be just the moon and Arata’s mom was put into critical care unit, she was awake and responsive but a Dr. Mori wanted her there so if something came back from the MRI or if she passed out again, help would be right there. They were in the process of getting her room ready so the two teenagers were in the waiting area. 

Ami put her digivice away as she watched Arata pace around in the waiting room, “Arata, go home.”

“Go home? Ami! My mother is-”

“Staying in the hospital,” Ami said standing up. “She’ll be fine. She’s in good hands.”

Arata stopped pacing and glared at her, “Why don’t you go home? You don’t seem like you care,” Arata snapped at her. “Why would you worry about her? You don’t know her!”

“Just because I don’t know her, doesn’t mean I don’t care,” Ami responded getting close to Arata, not afraid of him as her blue eyes shine brighter with anger. “I know how much she means to you! Of course I’m going to care! I care about her as much as I care about you!”

“If this is your way of showing me pity-”

“Pity?” Ami asked poking the taller teen’s chest somehow backing him against the wall in the small alcove they were in to where the public eye couldn’t see them unless they were looking. “You think I am giving you pity? I am far from it! You know that I am jealous of the relationship you have with your mother while mine is always abroad!”

“Yeah, right, then why are you so concerned about my mother, who you have never met!”

Ami stood on her tiptoes, leaning against his body as she grabbed his face and proceeded to kiss the taller teenager, surprising him and shutting down his surprised mind. She let go of his face as she pulled away from the kiss and buried her head in his chest going back down to the flat of her feet, “I’m more concerned about you,” she said softly in a whisper, barely audible to the taller teen.

“Ami-” Arata spoke softly back, afraid that the weird bubble that was around them was going to burst.

The bubble did burst as she moved away from him, anger leading to determination in her eyes. “I’m going to head towards the cafeteria and get something eat. When I return, you had better be on your way home. Do I make myself clear?”

“Ami-”

“Do I make myself clear?” Ami repeated sternly leaving Arata with no room to argue with his determined and angry friend.

“Yes.”

“Good, now since we are on the same page, Matayoshi should still be here and possibly getting ready to leave. I’ll send him a message to wait for you at the entrance. If you aren’t there within ten minutes, he’ll hunt you down,” Ami explained. “Your mother will be okay Arata, I promise.”

Arata went out to grab her before she walked away but she was already heading towards the cafeteria when Matayoshi came around the corner, “Hey, Sanada, you ready?”

He should have known that Ami planned ahead, she knows he hates hospitals so she had a plan to make him leave. It was one of the habits she picked up from Kyoko.

The next morning, he walked into his mother’s room after talking to his boss and his teachers, letting them know about his mom’s situation. He saw his mother eating breakfast as she noticed him, “Morning, Arata, I knew Ami was a sweet girl, but I didn’t realize how sweet she is. Did you two have a fight?”

“Yes, we did,” Arata said sitting his bag down before looking strangely at his mother. “Where did this come from?”

He followed her gaze to the chair in the corner of the room that was behind the little storage closet the room had and saw Ami curled up in the chair, a thin blanket over her, asleep. 

“She fell asleep fifteen minutes ago, but she’s been with me all night. She told me about how she forced you to head home last night. Kudos to her, I would’ve done the same thing and I’m the patient!”

Arata shook his head. This isn’t how he wanted them to meet, but he was grateful for Ami staying with his mom. He really wasn’t looking forward to when she’ll be thousands of miles away especially after she kissed him last night, which he was still surprised about. 

 

Three days after his mother returned from the hospital, Arata was checking his email when he noticed Ami had sent him two emails. He read the one that was sent yesterday.

Hey Arata,  
Sorry if I couldn’t be there with you today, but I got my volunteer hours done! Anyway if you receive an email within the next week from jpnschoolfund.gov, don’t delete it! It’s not a scam or anything, it’s the main reason as to why I was doing so many volunteer hours. How’s your mother doing? Well, take care of her and that dance I invited you too, I can understand if you don’t show up. I won’t be mad. Tell your mom hi from me.  
From Ami.

“What the hell? Why would she do all of that volunteer work for me? What dance?” Arata questioned to himself confused. He instantly clicked on the next email from Ami that he received on the day his mother was submitted into the hospital.

Arata,  
My school is having a mostly informal dance and everyone has the choice to bring one person in it. If you like, you can join me in this dance’s ‘I really don’t want to be here’ crew. If you do arrive, you can wear nice street clothes unlike me who has to wear a dress (Damn my need to overachieve and earn a lot of awards). ((I’m also forced to wear heels! HEELS! They are just begging me to make a fool out of myself. I’ve even taken up practices with Nokia and I don’t have a clue over how she can wear them all the time.)) So, if you’ll like to come arrive anywhere from 6:00 PM to 10:30 PM. Tell the person you are Aiba’s plus one. Oh, I forgot the date didn’t I? It’s a week from now.  
I hope to see you there, Ami.

He looked over at the date and time and cussed, it was almost nine and this was a perfect opportunity to talk to her. He hasn’t been able to reach her and they’ve both been busy, but he didn’t want to leave his mother alone. Not when she’s still recovering.

“Arata,” his mom spoke loudly so he could hear her in the kitchen. “Can you come here?”

“On my way,” he responded.

Ami was sitting at a circular table, playing an invisible game of tic-tac-toe against herself. She truly didn’t want to be here anymore, they got all the pictures they needed and got the award ceremony done, so she didn’t understand as to why anyone who got over 10,000 volunteer hours to stay here until closing or for those who received the highest grades or in the student council had to wear formal attire. She looked at the nearby dance floor and saw Ryota and Sakura dancing together while Nokia was busy flirting with the single men.

“I guess by the end of the month, I’ll know if I’m going to the college I wish to go to or not,” Ami said to herself as she proceeded to play another imaginary game of tic-tac-toe. 

She surprisingly wanted to go to the local community college, to stay close by to her friends, to stay with her job, and a certain otaku friend of hers. Her mom wanted her to go to a prestigious college for journalism to follow into her footsteps, but Ami wanted to stay as a detective. Either way, her way would be paid thanks to all the volunteer hours. She just hopes she didn’’t ruin her friendship.

Arata entered the gym, looking for anything that he could give him a sign that it was Ami. A young woman wearing a little black dress with black hair approached him, a seductive smile on her lips as her blue eyes checked Arata out who was wearing a purple satin buttoned up shirt and black dress pants. “Can I help you with anything Mr.?”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Arata said seeing Nokia not to far away.

“Well, if you like I - where are you going?”

“To be honest, I don’t know you nor do I want to know you. Save your breath for the next guy,” Arata commented. He quickly went to Nokia who just got done convincing a guy to get her some punch. “Nokia! Where’s Ami?”

“Huh? Geeta? What are you doing here?” Nokia questioned.

Arata chose to ignore the stupid nickname she gave him. “Ami, where is she?”

“She’s closer to the dancefloor,” Nokia replied pointing. “See the red hair of the one wearing the purple dress sitting down? That’s her.”

“Thanks,” Arata said before heading towards Ami.

Ami felt hands on her shoulders, causing her to sit up correctly only for a voice to speak into her ear, “We need to talk.”

“Arata! What are you doing here?” Ami questioned looking at him as he let go of her shoulders.

“I came to join the ‘I don’t want to be here’ crew,” Arata answered with a smirk. The music started to play a song slow. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course,” Ami said grabbing his offered hand before he led her to the dance floor. “You look nice.”

“Thank you, I would have worn a tuxedo if I had one,” Arata spoke finally seeing the purple one shoulder dress that had gems in the shoulder and around her waist. “You look beautiful by the way.”

“Shut it, no I don’t. I feel uncomfortable in this,” Ami said. 

Arata shook his head, he came here to talk and neither of them were going to get side-tracked. “We need to talk,” he said looking at her curled hair. “You actually have some explaining to do.”

“Oh?” Ami questioned as Arata spun her around. “Is it going to cause us to have another fight?”

“I don’t think so. Is there a reason you haven’t answered your digivice?”

“Sakura has it hostage until after tonight. Thinks I’ll enjoy this event more.”

“I see,” Arata said. “And the reason as to why my mom’s medical bill is only 500 yen is because -”

“I have zero idea over what you are talking about,” Ami said.

“So, the email my mother got saying that you asked for Dr. Mori - your grandfather - to take over most of my mother’s hospital bill -”

“He was supposed to send the bill to me, not to you two,” Ami said. “I will take responsibility for it through.”

“You are too kind for this world, you know that?” Arata asked chuckling. “But, thank you. Thank you for staying with those nights.”

“It was no problem, I was going to be staying at the hospital anyway,” she said as she looked up at him. “I told you that your mother was in good hands.”

“That you did, but one more question,” Arata said, “before the song ends.” Ami tilted her head. “Well two. The lady in the black, is there a reason as to why she’s glaring at you?”

“In her mind, yes, to me, no. It’s a long story.”

“I hope I’m going to hear about it but more importantly, where are the heels? You are exactly the same height as always.”

“Underneath the table, they are Nokia’s, but why?” Ami questioned as the song, plus their dance ended. 

“Simple, we’re leaving after this dance,” Arata said before whispering into her ear. “Neither of us wants to be here.”

“But-”

“C’mon,” Arata interrupted with a smirk, “break the rules. We already broke the law together.”

Ami smiled and nodded her head, “They don’t need me anymore anyway.” The song ended. “Follow me.”

Arata followed Ami as they exited the school through the back entrance making sure no one saw them before they left the school grounds, Ami laughing at the whole ordeal. “Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“Gladly, are you hungry?” Arata questioned as they walked in no particular direction.

“I am starving but I am not eating in this dress,” Ami commented. “How’s your mother?”

“She’s doing better, congratulations on your volunteer hours, so why was you working so hard?” 

They stopped by the park, Arata knowing it was a shortcut to both of their places. “You’ll find out soon,” Ami said getting ready to face the elephant between them. She turned her body around to face Arata directly. “Look, Arata, about that kiss-”

Arata turned around quickly, grabbing her waist loosely, bent down to her level, and kissed her. Arata was slightly disappointed that she didn’t stay surprise but enjoyed the way her arms wrapped around his neck and how she kissed back.

He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers, “I don’t want to hold you back from going to the college of your choice, but I really can’t stand the reality of not having you here to somehow brighten my day. Please tell me that the kiss was unintentional or that you didn’t mean it.”

“I meant the kiss, Arata. Besides, there is no need for you to worry. The college that I want to go to isn’t to far from here. I can visit on the weekends, breaks, and holidays.” Ami kept the fact that he’ll see her everyday, she thinks he could use the surprise.

Arata let out a sigh of relief, “I’ve been wanting to be your boyfriend for a while, but I didn’t think I could handle the distance. I was willing to give it a shot after that kiss in the hospital.”

Bonus.

Arata was running late on his first day of being a sophomore in college. He turned the corner taking a wide turn. “I really need to practice my turns,” Arata grumbled distractedly. This was not how he wanted to start the college year where he didn’t have to worry about paying any of his college years, thanks to Ami and all of her hard work.

He took another wide turn and bumped into one, almost two people. “Sorry, sorry,” Arata said as he heard an ‘oof’.

“Sheesh, smooth moves Arata,” he heard Nokia say. 

“It’s okay,” the person who landed on the floor said with a small giggle. “At least now I can officially say I fell for him.”

“Ami!” Arata said surprise as the voice registered in his mind and as she got up off of the floor. “What are you doing here?”

“I said the same thing,” Nokia said.

“I’m going to college here, oh by the way, do you know where the Kappa statue is at?”

“It used to be in this building but they moved it to the new library building,” Arata said.

“Thanks,” Ami said with a smile before Nokia grabbed her wrist. 

“Score! Let’s hurry back to the teachers!” Nokia said dragging Ami away.

Arata went through three classes before he finally got a break and went to the now library and common building, the idea that Ami is at his college had him distracted. He was happy about it, who wouldn’t be happy about it, but she had the grades and resources to go to a prestigious college. Even with her full ride scholarship to any school that she wanted from all of her volunteer hours, why did she chose here?

“Arata!” he heard Nokia yell and he looked in her direction to see her sitting on one of the grey plush chairs. “Over here!”

He walked over only for the mere fact that Ami was over there as well, sitting on one of the grey chairs. He sat his bag down by hers and looked at her. “Move.”

“Hey!” Mamoru spoke sitting across from the two girls, another sophomore at the college. Arata and Mamoru have had classes together so they are acquainted with each other. “She doesn’t have to move. She was here first.”

“Mamoru,” Arata greeted as Ami moved off of the chair. Arata sat down and pulled Ami onto his lap, a smirk on his face. “She prefers my lap.”

“Aw, look at the two love birds,” Nokia coed as Ami laughed and sat sideways on Arata’s lap, his arms circling her waist. “Honestly, you two are totes adorbs!”

“You two are dating?” Mamaro asked.

“Yep, and someone owes me an explanation over why she’s going to school here,” Arata said looking at Ami. “I’m not complaining.”

“Well, with a sweetie like Ami, you really can’t,” Nokia said.

Ami placed a kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek and whispered, “You.”

~~The End~~


End file.
